Hellsing: My Seven Deadly Sin's
by AmyXRoseXMoon
Summary: There are seven deadly sins in this world, and they just might be Hellsings greatest threat yet. Alucard, Integra, Seras, and Walter go to a mysterious town called Fallner, were an acquaintance of Integra's had been attacked. There they meet the town and their mayor Mr. Fallner. Though a dark secret is hidden and Integra is going to find out. (Full Sum inside, Romance later on)
1. Prologue

**There are seven deadly sins in this world, and they just might be Hellsings greatest threat yet.**

**Fallner is a peaceful little town with a dark secret. After an acquaintance of Integra Hellsing is attacked at this town, she decided to go and investigate this masked creature he spoke of. There she meets the town's people, but see's that they seem calm and happy, not like a family of three had just been murdered. After much thought, she decides to leave the town and go back home, but the town is another story at night. All shutters are closed, not a sole steps out after dark, and people somehow go missing, yet are forgotten of the next day. On the third night Integra and Alucard are faced by 7 masked figures, each with the name of a deadly sin. Alucard fights the masked creatures but is more than surprised by the sheer strength and cleverness of the group. Then the 8th figure appears ordering them to leave or else. Any sane person would leave on the spot, but hell this is Integra and Alucard were talking about…**

**Prologue-My name...**

The moonlight washed over the quiet town lighting up the empty streets and soundless houses. Not a soul stirred from its sleep, enjoying the silence of the night from the busy loud day. Looking over this town was a single figure dressed in a large black coat. The edges of it danced in the wind flittering ever so slightly. Slim white gloves graced the figures small hands, and a small charm bracelet wrapped around its right hand. A chain led from it into the dark corners of its coat, connecting to who knows what. A black and white chocker with various other chains was placed against its neck, graced by the tips of dark brown hair that could be mistaken for black. Upon this figures face was a black mask. It covered its entire right half of its face, lips, and lower left cheek, the left eye covered by a smaller looking masquerade mask. But the holes for the eyes were not opened, but closed hiding all emotion from this creatures face.

The wind picked up speed, pushing against this figure, as if screaming for it to leave, and never return. Though, it had a mission, and it couldn't take the chances of angering its master once again. The others would be punished. It took a step, before leaping in the air, and towards the ground. Landing gracefully as a cat, the mysterious creature walked along the streets. Not even the smallest hint of fear or regret was shown in this beast.

A little bit a ways a man fumbled with the hood of his car. "Damn thing is broken again" he cursed a British accent evident in his voice. Look each and every way he spotted a small town in the distance. "Thank God!" he cried "maybe someone will be able to help me there." Grabbing his wallet and hat, he made the trek down the hill towards the peaceful town. His shiny black shoes clicked against the brick walk way and echoed against the dark buildings. The man shivered. 'Maybe I should have waited till morning. But! I have to get on my next plane by morning and meet sir Hellsing, or she'll surely have my head.' The man sighed heavily.

"Hu?" from the corner of his eye, he saw a shutter close quickly with a slight click. A few others did as well, making the man wary. 'What the bloody hell…' A spin chilling scream echoed through the neighborhood making the man jump, spinning in midair. Another scream was sounded, but this was gruffer, like a man's. Sliding a trembling hand into his pocket he pulled out a small silver pistol for protection, and edged towards the screams. After turning a corner he was met with a lone house. Its door swung open and close, foreboding the acts going on inside. The man gulped, and cautiously made his way inside. Tiptoeing through the mud room, he came to the corner separating it from the living room. Peeking around the corner he froze. A man, woman, and child laid on the floor soaking in their own pool of blood. Over them was a clocked figure with pure white gloves untouched by the red liquid. It bent down reaching towards the little girl, and that's when the man's anger peaked. He jumped out from the corner and screamed.

"NOT ANOTHER DAMN STEP!" the figure didn't even flinch, didn't move, it seemed to not even breathe. Ever slowly its head turned towards the man, exposing its masked face. He gasped as his eyes grew wide. A whipping sound was heard before his pistol was slapped right out of his hand. The man griped his hand in pain, as blood formed from the injured area. Looking back to the creature, he saw it was now standing up straight. Its emotionless face stared at him with blacked out eyes. "Why…" he growled "WHY DID YOU KILL THEM!" silence. The man only glared back, fear spreading in every inch of his body.

"…Because I had to…" was its short response. The man then heard another whipping sound and was slammed into the wall. He slid down groaning in pain. The person walked over, pulling out a black gun from the corners of its coat. The gun was placed against his face, a few chains falling against the weapon. The man only chuckled.

"Do-Do I at least get to know the name of my killer" the masked person cocked its head to the side, as if curious with the man's words. The gun was lifted from his head, and it continued to the door. The masked creature stopped at the doorway. The wind picked up speed once again and slammed the door open, dancing with its black partner once again. It turned its head to the side, and slid part of the mask from its face. One dark ruby red eye stared teasingly back to the man. "My name…." it chuckled.

"Is _**Sin**_"


	2. Welcome to Fallner!

**HELLO! And welcome to the first chapter of My Seven Deadly Sins! I must apologize for the long wait but I'm finally done. **

**So to answer a question from Lyra Endless, yes there is romance and the two pairings are SerasXOC and AlucardXOC, but Seras will appear sooner than Alucard's due to the plot line, sorry ^.^" You all must be patient, cause this isn't some quick, romance story. It has a huge deeper meaning, and plot twists and it will come, just not really soon. SO SORRY! **

**Though, I would like to suggest you guys listen to one of the deadly sins songs, or bad end night series by vocaloid while reading this. These were the songs, with hellsing, that gave me the idea of this story. And some of the songs may reveal a secret in the story about the characters of mine ;) It's not too obvious though =p just FYI, if you're a scardy cat like me or don't like to be creeped out, do not watch/listen to these especially at night. -_- I listen to them for the first time at midnight when I was all alone…. Not a good idea…..**

**Any who! I would like to say thanks to them . and to everyone else who reads/Reviews/Follows/Favorites this story! Especial the ones that already have (SeleneAlice, FoxRedd, and Lyra Endless) Sorry if it's a little fast/slow in the beginning, usually is because I'm trying to get into the main plot ^.^**

**!ENJOY!**

**~AmyXRoseXMoon~**

_**Ch. 1 Welcome to Fallner!**_

A stack of paper lay in front of a blond middle aged woman. Her hand scribbled away on the pieces of paper, irritation written all over her face and in the depths of those turquoise eyes. She placed the pen down only to reach in her draw and grab a cigar from its containments. Lighting it, she took a drag and let out a large puff of smoke. The woman leaned back in her chair glaring at the large pile of paper work. "Damn" she snarled and ran a hand through her hair. "Why am I always the one who gets all this paper work last minute?" There was a knock on the door. "Come in" she growled. A butler walked in with a large rolling tray. It held a large tea pot, a cup, and a few other pastries.

"Tea Sir Integra?" the butler questioned.

"Yes Walter" She said absentmindedly picking up another paper to examine.

"How is the paper work going?" Walter asked as he began to pour the tea. Integra bit her cigar tighter between her teeth.

"Horrible" she spat "who in their right mind would give someone this much paperwork in one night!" the butler just chuckled. He placed the cup in front of her and stepped back allowing her to grab the cup. She sipped the soothing beverage and then placed it lightly back down.

"Has Alucared and Miss Victoria come back yet?" she asked, not looking up from her work load.

"They are on their way sir, and also, Mr. Johnson should be here in 10 minutes."

"The bloody baster is already a day late, why should I care."

"Seems that his car broke down, he found a town nearby but was…. Confronted by someone or, something…" Integra looked up, her eyes blazing with curiosity.

"What kind of something?" Walter just shook his head.

"That is all we know Sir. He told me that it would be better if he explained it in person. He seemed….Quite phased by it…" I slowly nodded my head.

"I see" she sighed. "You may be excused" Walter gave a short bow and left the room. Integra let out another puff of smoke and watched it curl into the air. 'Curious' she thought. 'Mr. Johnson is not one to be shocked very easily.' She took another drag and closed her eyes. Humming softly she opened them again. 'Could it have been a vampire? But if it was why would he still be alive?'

"Something on your mind?" a dark voice chuckled. Integra looked to the far left wall and saw a Victorian dressed man grinning at her.

"What do you want Alucard" She said. The man just chuckled, that insane smirk still on his lips.

"Nothing just wondering what my dear master has on her mind seems serious, if you're that deep in thought." Integra just shook her head.

"None of your business now, I have a meeting with Mr. Johnson." She stood up and walked out the door. Ignoring the other person staring as she walked away. When she made it to the meeting room she spotted Walter, who gave a slight bow and opened the door. A large round table with many chairs was placed in the room, but only one was occupied. The old man looked up from his hands. His hard face softening a little as she walked in.

"Sir Hellsing" he said politely. "I'm very sorry for coming so late…"

"Yes, but it was because you ran across something am I correct?" she said, straight to the point, before sitting down. She rested her head on folded hands. The man shuffled uncomfortably.

"That would be correct." He fell silent. Integra raised an eyebrow. 'What was he so worried about?'

"Well are you going to tell me?" she stated bluntly. The man jumped from his hazed state and wiped his forehead with the back of hand. That's when she noticed the bandaged wrapped securely around it.

"I-Well when I was driving to my hotel, it broke down. It's been doing this for a while now, but this time the thing wouldn't budge. Just a little ways down the hill was a town, and I thought if I could find someone to help me get it running again I could make it here on time..." His voice drifted off. He took a deep breath and continued "I went to the town, but the odd thing was that it seemed so….Tense…Like every house hold was preparing for the worst… Then I heard it, the screams. I ran after them and ended up at a lone house. The door was wide open so I went in with my pistol I always kept."

Integra blinked. The man began to shake, as if terrified with what he was going to say next. "A family of three was dead, and over them was a black cloaked figure. It leaned down to the girl, so I thought it must be a vampire, going in for another bite, but when I confronted it….It just froze. Then slowly looked at me, but I didn't see a face, no. It was covered by a mask that hid everything but some skin around the creatures left eye. Before I knew it, my gun was slapped out of my hand leaving this wound." He indicated to his injured hand. "I then asked why it killed them, but all it said was 'because I had to.' After that I was slammed into the wall and bleeding heavily from my chest. A gun was placed to my head…"

"And then what" her voice broke the silence.

"…..I asked to at least know the name of my killer, and it…it just…..walked away… As it made its way to the door though, it stopped and looked back pulling its mask away partly so I could see its eyes, its dreadful blood red eye. Leaving me with a single sentence….My name is sin…." Integra took the information in slowly.

"So….Do you think it's a vampire?" the man shook his head.

"I'm not quite sure sir, but I don't think its human." she nodded her head.

"So what do you want us to do" a voice cackled. Alucard appeared sitting on the table ledge next to me. Mr. Johnson jumped shocked by his sudden presence.

"You'll have to excuse him" Integra snarled "he can be very rude at times" This only earned her a well-known grin "AND WILL YOU WIPE THAT DAMN SMILE OFF YOUR FACE!" Alucard chuckled.

"I-I feel as if this wasn't the first time something like this happened to the town" Mr. Johnson interrupted. He may have not known Sir Hellsing for very long, but he sure as hell knew how easily her temper flew with that vampire around. "So why I came here today was to ask you a favor. I would like the Hellsing organization to investigate this, Sin, as it likes to call itself." Integra nodded her head.

"W-will you help me…Sir?" Her closed eyes flashed open.

"Yes, we will help you. If you're correct on how this doesn't seem to be the first threat then we must take action." She stood up, Mr. Johnson following after.

"Thank you sir Hellsing" The man gave a slight bow of respect.

"If you don't mind me asking sir" Walter began "What is the name of this town exactly?" He stared at the butler.

"Fallner…The town's name is Fallner…."

**~Pride~**

_Integra's Pov._

Walter was finishing putting my bags in the trunk of the car when I walked out. Just to the side of him were Alucard and Seras waiting for me to arrive. "Are you sure you should go Sir?" Walter asked as I made my way to the car.

"Yes I'm sure. We're only going to investigate it, if there is a huge threat then we'll call in back up."

"But only the four of us sounds like a very small party." Miss Victoria stated. "It isn't very safe."

"But we also don't want to alarm the town's people. The enemy will be suspicious if a large group of people come in at once. Especially if they find out they have weapons." I informed. Sliding into the car I sat in the passenger's seat and waited for the others. Walter sat in the driver's seat while Miss Victoria and Alucard sat in the back. They all knew there was no reason to argue with me. I would win in the end. The car's engine roared to life, and hitched forward as gas was applied. We all sat in silence.

In the back I could see that both of the vampires had fallen asleep, due to the early morning. "You should get some sleep as well sir." Walter said. He'd noticed me staring at the two in the back. I nodded my head, and slowly closed my eyes.

**~Wrath~**

"_**Integra…" a soft voice whispered. "Integra" another voice chuckled. "Come on wake up miss Integra" a third giggling voice called. Slowly, my eyes flittered open and I was faced with a pitch black room. Shoot up into a sitting position I looked around. **_

"_**WHERE AM I!" I yelled, standing up. I reached towards my gun, but found nothing was there. "What" I said breathlessly. A mixture of chuckling and giggling filled the room.**_

"_**You can't do that here~ Miss!" a deep seductive voice echoed in my ear. I spun to the left, but found absolutely nothing. The voice laughed manically. "I'm over here~" I turned again but saw nothing.**_

"_**No we're over here…" a softer voice whispered, almost lazily. I tuned again, but was face with just a blank spot.**_

"_**WHO ARE YOU!" I yelled. The giggling and laughter echoed louder. **_

"_**Take a guess" a single voice echoed. The others were immediately silenced, and I felt almost completely alone, except for a single pair of piercing eyes right behind me. Ever so slowly I turned, and went ridged. Behind me was 8 different figures, 7 with completely blanked out faces and the 8**__**th**__** one with a black mask. **_

_**Just like the one Mr. Johnson had described. The creature stood with the others completely frozen as if human statues. Though, were they human?**_

"_**You….are sin?" I asked, but I received no answer. Instead it cocked its head to the side and chuckled. It spun around suddenly, and with it, a huge gust of wind that soon lifted me off the ground and flying away from the group. When I was just flying away, Sin took off its mask ever so slightly, and stared at me with one horrid red eye, till I flew past a door way and it was slammed straight in my face. **_

"Sir! Sir Integra!" Walters voice snapped me out of my dream state. I jerked up, and face the old butler with wide eyes. "Sir…are you alright?" A cold layer of sweat covered my entire body. I shook uncontrollably, and my breaths came in shallow gulps.

"yes" I said shakily "just had a nightmare….a very bad nightmare." The butler nodded his head.

"You scared us to death, especially the land lady. She thought you were being murdered." I cocked my head to the side. 'Land lady?' Glancing around I then noticed that I was no longer in the car, but an old worn-down room.

"When did we get here?" I questioned.

"Just last night. The land lady and her family helped us get you inside. Alucard and Seras are also asleep right now in their own rooms." He informed. I gave one quick nod and gave the butler my leave. Afterwards I made my way into the shower and began getting ready.

'What was that all about' I thought. 'Why the hell did that creature Mr. Johnson faced appear in my dream.' The warm water melted the icy layer from the morning air, as my fell into my eyes. The only sound of running water filled the room. '

…_**And why was I so terrified….**_

**~Lust~**

I made my way to the living room were Walter told me he and the Land Lady would be waiting for me. My light clacking of my shoes fell silent as I made my way into the room. "AH! You must be Integra am I correct?" A plump and motherly brunet asked. She had a bright smile plastered on her lips and her hazel eyes flashed with a bit of mischievousness.

"That would be right" I smiled as best as I could "and you are?"

"Mrs. Reed" she laughed. I looked the left and saw Walter sitting across her with a cup of tea. "please! Please! Sit down and my daughter Melody will get you something to drink." On cue a slimmer brunet walked in, but she had bright blue eyes instead of hazel. I had to admit, she was a very beautiful.

"What would you like Miss Hellsing?" the girls chime like voice asked.

"A cup of coffee would be very nice thank you" I answered, but this time I could feel a genuine smile tug on my lips. The girl gave another bright smile and walked away.

"If you don't mind me asking" the land lady began "what brings you to our small town of Fallner?" I looked aver to Walter and he nodded his head.

"Well you see Mrs. Reed, a friend of ours came to your town very recently." Melody came back in and set a tray with sugar, cream, and my cup of coffee down. After that she sat down next to her mother. "While in town, he heard some screams that lead him into a murder scene."

"A MURDER!" the woman gasped, though her daughters face fell. "I'm sorry miss but nothing of the like has happened here!" I slowly nodded my head. The woman shook her head back and forth disapprovingly, as she grumbled about nonsense rumors. Melody was a different story. He eyes adverted to the other direction, looking at neither me nor Walter. Her feet shuffled uncomfortably, and I could feel she wanted to say something but just couldn't.

'How odd' I thought watching her actions. I saw Mrs. Reed's eyes glance at her daughter then smiled brightly. To brightly…

"ANYWAY! Everyone in town is waiting to see new visitors. For goodness sakes even the mayor has come down to meet you! Don't want to keep them waiting now do we?" her laughter echoed into the silent room. "Now Melody why don't you go help you brother with the chores? "

"Yes mother" she answered quickly, and ran out the doorway. Mrs. Reed turned her head away from her child and back to us. Standing up she waved her hand for us to follow.

"Not many come to our little town so it's always great to have some new visitors once and awhile." She informed as we made our way down the hall. We both remained silent. Casting Walter a questioning glance, he looked back with an equally curious look. Something wasn't right here.

I threw my hands over my eyes as blinding light flashed before us.

"WELCOME TO FALLNER!" A roar of voices echoed. My mouth dropped as I saw about a 100 people stand before us. Each and every one of them smiled at us, giving their own welcomes right after. Walter's eyes grew wide from shock, and we both went ridged.

"Wh-What?" I muttered. The land lady wasn't kidding when she said 'everyone in town' was she….

From the midst of the crowd, a man in his mid-20's walked up. He wore a black business suit and a cane in his right hand. It made a loud clacking sound as he walked up, and with one last 'clank' he stopped in front of us.

"Hello! And welcome to our wonderful town of Fallner!" the man cheered with a soft smile. "My name is Mr. Fallner the great, great grandson of Halverd Fallener and current Mayor."

"Integra Hellsing and this is my butler Walter." I said going into strict business mood. Walter gave his own polite bow. "There is also Alucard and miss Seras Victoria, but they are still sleeping."

He nodded his head. "Of course, of course, let them sleep. They must be exhausted by their journey, but for now, let me show you our magnificent town." With that's he spun around his jacket flapping slightly.

"Mr. Fallner"

"Now, now! Were shall we start?"

"MR. FALLNER!"

"OH! Would you like to-"

"DAMIT MR. FALLNER!" I roared. The man stopped and turned towards me.

"Yes?" he asked innocently. I took a deep breath.

"We came here strictly on business." I began. The man blinked and leaned against the wall of a building.

"What kind of business" he asked with his soft smile. Though, this time it looked like a hungry cat.

"We heard from an acquaintance of mine that a family had died just two nights ago. Is that true?" He cocked his head to the side, the smile replaced by a thoughtful frown.

"No, nobody has died, and if they did I would have a full out investigation on the killer. We aren't a very big town Miss. Hellsing." I stared at the man. The man looked like he was telling the truth but something…..something was a little off….

"Alright. Seems he was wrong." I sighed. "We will leave tomorrow morning." I then turned back around and towards the hotel.

"WAIT! You don't even want to stay a little while?" the mayor questioned.

"I'm sorry sir, but this was strictly business and since there seems to be none I cannot stay."

"I'm sorry to hear that" he sighed, and watched me walk away.

**~Sin~**

On top of a roof 8 figures watched the scene before them. The blond woman walked away with brisk steps as the mayor just watched her with a sad sigh. One of the figures cloaked in royal blue slung their arm over a blacked cloaked one.

Awwww~ and here I thought we were going to have a fun fight with a pretty lady" it chuckled as its silver mask glimmered in the morning sun.

"Stop acting like such a child" a timid voice growled. A black and red cloaked figure then stepped over and grabbed the blue one by its collar and yanked him away.

"You're no fun Wrath!" the other complained. It tried to squirm out wraths grip.

"SHUT UP LUST!" Wrath snapped, and brought them face to face. Wraths Black and red wolf mask barely touched Lust's silver masquerade mask.

"Please stop it both of you" a soft voice pleaded. Both of the sins looked over to a yellow and light blue cloaked figures.

"Sorry Pride, Sloth" Wrath sighed letting the other go. Pride shook its head back in forth, its yellow mask shaking the dangling beads with it. Another amused chuckle sounded from behind them. A cloaked figure dressed in red and violet smiled from a red masquerade mask covered by a veil.

"What? Now you want a fight Gluttony?" Wrath growled. Lust chuckled as Gluttony jumped from its ledge.

"Oh~ I'd love to see your blood and entrails spilt all over the floor. It would be such a lovely sight." The other purred into wraths ear. Wrath froze at the others comment. Even if wrath had a bad temper, it wasn't stupide. Especially when it came to Gluttons threats, if it said it was going to rip you limb by limb, it would do it, and it was never pleasant.

"Enough!" a voice snapped. Everyone went silent as the blacked cloaked figure spun around to face the others. Though none could see its eyes, they all knew it was glaring.

"Calm down sin" A figure dressed in a silver and red komino said.

"Yes, we don't want the master to be any angrier then he's going to be when we get back." A gold and white clocked figure finished. The gold part of its masquerade mask glimmered in the sun, clashing with the other white half.

"Greed's right" sighed the Komino one through his silver mask. Sin glanced up to the sky.

"I know Envy" it whispered, then in a flash disappeared. The others stood unfazed, then Lust looked back to the one known as Integra.

"That one….Doesn't look as stupid as the others though…" The other six looked at Lust through blacked out eyes. A large and dangerous broke across its face.

_**Somehow I feel as if this is only the beginning**_

_**~Miss Integra~**_


End file.
